Revenge
by WriTeRgRl412
Summary: Now Dana has a boyfriend and Logan has a girlfriend. will Logan and Dana ever get together? mainly DanaLogan, some ZoeyChase. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Zoey 101 story! So please, be nice! Lol. Also please review!

Chapter 1

Dana walked into her room with her friends, Zoey and Nicole.

"Guys, what are we gonna do? We have to get back at the guys somehow!" Nicole said.

"I know, but what can we do? I mean, there's nothing good enough." Said Zoey.

"Right. We've already done everything we could. Wait! We should pretend to like them and then later on we should tell them that it was all a joke. They'll never know what hit them!"

"Brilliant!" Nicole said.

"So, whose gonna pretend to go out with who?" Zoey asked

"Umm… I guess that since Chase likes you, that you should go out with him." Dana said.

"Wait, Chase likes me?" Zoey asked.

"yeah. You couldn't tell! Geez! It was sooo obvious!" Nicole said.

"okay, then. Moving on. I guess Nicole can go out with Michael and I'll go out with Logan." Dana said.

"Sounds good." Zoey said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dana, Zoey, and Nicole left their room and went down to the cafeteria and saw Logan, Chase, and Michael.

"Hey Logan." Dana said in a seductive voice.

"hey Dana." Logan said.

Zoey said hi to Chase and sat down next to him.

Nicole brushed her hand against Michael and she said hi to him.

"Logan, I was wondering, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"you mean this Friday?"

"yeah. Are you doing anything?"

"no. why?" Logan asked.

"well… I was wondering if…you wanted to go to a movie with me?" Dana said.

"a movie? With you!" Logan asked.

"yeah."

"umm…sure."

"great! Pick me up at…say 5:30. we'll catch a movie at around 6:00 and then who knows what else." Dana said with a wink.

Logan's eyes widened.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey walked over to Chase's room and knocked on the door. When Chase answered, Zoey asked "I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

"yeah, sure!"

"Chase. Do you like me?"

"huh?" Chase said, stunned.

"Do…you…like…me?" Zoey said.

"As a friend, of course!" Chase said.

"No! I mean as more than a friend."

"Why? Do you?"

"maybe. It depends on whether you like me."

"yeah. I like you!" Chase said.

"good! Do you want to hang out sometime, as in more than friends?"

"do I ever!" Chase exclaimed. "I mean, yeah. That'd be cool."

"Great, what about this Saturday?"

"That works for me!" Chase said.

"ok. Pick me up around 6:00ish and we'll go for a walk on the beach and see a movie." Zoey said.

"sounds great." Chase said.

"Ok. I gotta go. Bye!" Zoey said, giving Chase a kiss on the cheek and exiting his room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nicole and Michael sat at the table in the cafeteria.

"Michael?"

"Yeah?" he said, turning to look at Nicole.

"I like you and I was wondering if you want to go out with me on Saturday?" Nicole said in one breath."

"wow. Umm… sure." Michael said. "What time?"

"ummm…say 6:00ish?"

"sounds good."

"alright. I'm gonna go now." Nicole said. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and left him sitting at the table all alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls were all in Dana's room.

"we all saw that you got Logan to go out with you, but I got Chase to go out with me!" Zoey said happily.

"we all knew that he was going to say yes when you asked him out!" Dana said.

"Well I got Michael to go out with me!" Nicole said.

"That's great. So the boys are in for it now!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so this was the first chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review! If I get enough reviews, I'll update faster!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dana and Logan's date.

Logan went to Dana's room at 5:30 on the dot. He wore a t-shirt and baggy shorts. He knocked on the door. Dana opened the door.

"Hey Logan" She said.

"H-hey Dana!" Logan said.

Dana wore a baby blue mini skirt with a light green tanktop.

"ready to go?"

"yeah." Dana said.

They went to go see (insert movie title here! lol). During the movie, Logan casually as he could, put his arm around Dana. He was surprised when she didn't shrug him off, instead she moved closer to him.

Logan turned towards Dana and moved closer to her. Dana turned towards Logan. He closed the space between them and kissed her. What really surprised Logan was that Dana didn't stop him. She deepened the kiss before breaking off.

"After the movie." Dana said.

Logan was stunned. Dana didn't usually act like this, especially to him.

After the movie, they were walking barefoot on the beach, when Logan asked, "Something's different. Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?" Dana asked

"Being all nice and everything. Everytime I ask you to make out, you always say a comeback. Now you don't say anything at all."

"well maybe I've seen the light. Just maybe I actually like you." Dana said.

"really?" Logan asked stunned for the like the millionth time.

"yeah. I like you so much that I'm willing to do stuff like this." Dana said, kissing him.

Logan was stunned yet again. He hesitated before deepening the kiss.

They were making out for about 5 minutes before Dana realized that she needed to get back to her room in time for curfew.

"Logan. We need to stop." Dana said in between kisses.

"no, just a little more babe" Logan said.

"Logan, we're both gonna be late for curfew." Dana said.

"fine," Logan said, breaking off the kiss.

"race ya!" dana said, running off ahead of Logan.

Logan stood there for a moment, gazing at Dana as she ran. Snapping back into reality, he said, "oh no you don't Cruz!"

Logan started chasing after Dana. When he finally caught up to her, he put his arms around her waist and twirled her in the air. "stop Logan!" Dana said in between laughs.

They walked back to Dana's room.

"goodnight Logan. I had a great time and I mean that." Dana said.

"goodnight Dana. Are you doing anything tomorrow?" He asked hopeful.

"No." Dana answered.

"Can I take you to dinner?" He asked.

"yeah. I'd really like that. Good night Logan." Dana said turning around to go into her room.

"Dana?"

"yeah?" Dana said turning back around.

He placed his lips on hers. Dana deepened the kiss. Logan pushed her against her door. Dana put her hands around Logan's neck and Logan put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him.

Suddenly the door opened and they fell inside the room. An awed Zoey and Nicole stood silent. Logan and Dana quickly stood up. Logan brushed his clothes off and gave Dana a kiss on the cheek and said "see ya tomorrow, Dana. Bye Zoey, Nicole."

As soon as Logan left the room, Zoey and Nicole started talking too fast for Dana to comprehend.

"Slow down guys! I can't understand you guys!"

Zoey and Nicole calmed down. "What were you two doing?" Zoey asked.

"nothing! It was just for our revenge plan. He's gonna be in for it big time!" Dana said with a smirk.

"that's for sure!" Nicole said.

After Zoey and Nicole left, Dana got into bed. She tried to go to sleep but she kept thinking about Logan and how kissing him felt. She tried to block out this thoughts but she couldn't.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so that's chapter 2! Please review and tell me your opinion! Thanx!

cBy the way, this is a message for Chelby. You are really annoying and mean. You have like reviewed most of my stories and I just want you to stop because you are being mean. By the way, how was the first chapter gross?

I'm sorry for the rest of you who have to read this but this person keeps reviewing my stories saying that I write really bad stories and I can't reply to this person because she's never logged on. So yeah and I'm really getting mad at her because she wont stop!

So once again, sorry you had to read this and please tell me whether or not you want me to go into a lot of detail about the dates or not! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I got a lot of reviews telling me that they wanted to know what happened that the girls want revenge for. Well you're going to find out in this chapter so read on!

Michael and Nicole's date

Michael picked Nicole up. She was wearing a jean mini skirt with a pink sequined tank top. He was wearing cargo shorts with a collared shirt.

They went out to a movie and then to dinner. During the movie, Michael was a complete gentleman. He bought her soda and popcorn. He didn't try to make a pass at her once during the movie.

They went to dinner at La Viva. They chatted, but mostly it was small talk. About school and the food.

When Michael was saying goodnight to Nicole at the door, she brought him in a for a kiss. His lips moving smoothly with hers. She opened the door and pulled him inside. She then closed the door and pulled him down onto the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair. Michael broke apart for a moment, to breathe. Again, he captured Nicole's lips with his own.

Even though Nicole was trying to keep his attention on her, actually her wandering hands, Michael couldn't keep his focus on her. He kept thinking about something else.

Michael shook his head slightly and tried for focus his attention on Nicole. She was pretty.

Nicole's hands were wandering his body still. Michael could feel her tongue swishing across his lips, saying she wanted entry.

"Michael…" she mumbled.

For some reason, Michael refused entry.

"Michael…" She said again, her tongue trying to gain entry again.

"we can't do this, Lily." Michael said.

"excuse me!" Nicole exclaimed.

"I said, we can't do this."

"No! You called me Lily."

Michael's heart nearly stopped. Had he actually been saying his thoughts out loud instead of silently thinking them.

"No I didn't." Michael said.

"yes you did!" Nicole said, standing up and opened the door for him.

"wait."

"no, either you give me an explanation or get out!" Nicole said.

"Well… you see, before you asked me out, I was kinda going to ask Lily Palmer from my bio class out. But then when you asked me out, I didn't want to seem rude or mean so I just said that I would go. I didn't think that we would do this."

"so why didn't you stop me when I first kissed you?" Nicole questioned.

"I don't know. It… you …just kinda surprised me and I just went with it. Sorry."

"its okay, but we should probably just stay friends." Nicole said.

"Ok." Michael said getting up to leave. He opened the door and said sorry once more. He closed the door and headed back to his dorm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chase and Zoey's Date

Chase knocked on Zoey's door. She opened the door to reveal, her, wearing a short jean skirt with a tank top and makeup. Chase was wearing shorts and a shirt that said, God's busy, Can I help. It showed a picture of a devil face. (my brother's friend owns this shirt and I thought it was hilarious! Lol).

Chase took her to see Midnight Hell. It was a scary movie and Chase knew that she would probably get scared and hold onto him, tight. During the movie, Zoey grabbed onto Chase's hand tight and buried her face in his shirt as one of the characters was slaughtered. Chase put his arm around her and said "don't worry, Zoey. I'm here to protect you."

Zoey, very embarrassed, pulled her face from Chase's chest and kissed him on the cheek. Chase kept his hand around Zoey for the rest of the movie. Every now and then Zoey would flinch and bury her face back into Chase's shirt.

Zoey inhaled his cologne and wondered why she had never smelt this on him before. Then she realized that they had never been this close. Zoey brought her face back up from Chase's chest and looked him in the eyes. "you smell nice." She said.

"umm..thanks?" Chase said and blushed slightly. Zoey couldn't see though because they were still in the movies.

Zoey crawled closer to Chase and laid her head on his chest for the rest of the movie.

At the end, Zoey and Chase went out to dinner at Bahama Breeze. They went for a walk on the beach after dinner. Chase put his arm around Zoey's waist, and Zoey came closer to him and held his hand.

Suddenly, Zoey leaned up and kissed Chase. He was surprised. He looked questioningly at Zoey.

"I just felt like it." Zoey replied.

They walked back to Zoey's dorm. Zoey stood at her door and fumbled with her keys

Chase pulled Zoey in for a kiss. Zoey sighed as her lips moved rhythmically with his. Her arms snaked up and around his neck, pulling him closer. She deepened the kiss, parting his lips with her tongue. He accepted, pulling her closer against his body. He mumbled something against her lips and she pulled back.

Chase released his arms from her waist. Her arms still hanging around his neck.

"what was that?" Zoey asked, looking deep into his eyes.

"I said that, for a really long time, I've been wanting to ask you out and I really like you. Tonight was great and everything. I hope that maybe you feel the same way." Chase said.

Zoey immediately felt guilty for leading him on, but there was something about him that always brightened her day. When she kissed him, he tasted right, something about when they kissed felt right.

All Zoey could manage was a nod.

"Great, I'll call you later then." Chase said, happy.

He walked to his own dorm.

Zoey went inside her dorm. She found Nicole, sitting inside, kinda sad.

"Nicole! Is something wrong?" Zoey asked.

"sort of. I never really liked Michael in that way, but I still asked him out. Seems like the joke was on me. He never wanted to go out with me either. He was going to ask Lily Palmer out when I asked him out. He said that he just went out with me so that he wasn't rude. I never really liked him either. I really liked that Stanton guy, but I'm too nervous to ask him out!" Nicole said quickly.

"oh." Zoey said.

"yeah, well. Anyways, how was your date with Chase?"

"It was really great. He really likes me but I'm just not sure if I can go through with this. I mean, I really like him too, but I don't want to keep doing this whole revenge thing. I'm just gonna tell him the truth about what we did and tell him that I found out that I really liked him. When we kiss, there's like a spark or something. I don't know, but when I kiss him, it feels right." Zoey said.

"that's sounds nice. Well I'm going to go to bed." Nicole said, before getting up and going out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoey headed out the door, to talk to Chase.

She knocked on his door.

Chase answered the door. "hey zoey!" his face lighting up.

"Chase, we need to talk." Zoey said.

"what's up?"

"to tell you the truth, the only reason that I went out with you was because we wanted to get revenge on you, Logan, and Michael. Remember when you were playing all those pranks on me, Dana, and Nicole?"

Chase just nodded.

"yeah, well, we were pretty mad that you got to play all this jokes on us and we just let you get away with that."

"oh." Chase said.

"So Dana came up with this so called brilliant plan, that we would date you guys and then dump you, hoping that it would devastate you. So she's going out with Logan and Nicole was going out with Michael and I'm going out with you. Nicole and Michael didn't really hit it off, but Dana and Logan are still pretend dating, though he doesn't know."

"The thing is that I found out that on our date, yours and mine, I found out that I really liked you. I also found out that you really liked me. When you kissed me, I started feeling guilty and I wanted to tell you the truth. So here I am!" Zoey said in one breath.

"so the only reason you went out with me was because you wanted revenge for some petty pranks. I'm sorry, but I thought tonight was special. I thought you were special! I guess I was wrong." Chase said.

"but I-" Zoey started but she was cut off by Chase.

"Save it Zoey." He said and opened the door, signaling that it was time for her to leave.

"I'm sorry too." Zoey said sadly, before leaving.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After some debating Chase walked over to Logan's room and knocked.

Logan opened the door.

"dude, whats up? It's like 2 in the morning!" Logan said.

"I need to tell you something about Dana."

"what." Logan looked concerned.

"she's not really dating you."

"what are you talking about? Me and dana are too dating." Logan defended himself.

"no! I mean that you wants to get revenge for the time that we were playing those pranks on them. She had this plan that she dates you, Zoey dates me, and Nicole dates Michael. Michael and Nicole didn't hit it off and I thought that Zoey and I hit it off, but then she told me about this plan. I broke it off with her. I thought that maybe you need to confront Dana." Chase said.

"what! How could she do this to me?" Logan said.

"I really liked her." Logan said, hurt. "I have to break it off with her right now."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan stormed over to Dana's room and pounded on the door.

"Logan! What are you doing here…" Dana said, looking at her clock. "at 2:30 in the morning?"

"If you think that your plan is going to work, here's a clue. It's not! I know about your plan and I'm dumping YOU!" Logan said.

"how did you find out?" Dana asked.

"Zoey told Chase who told me." Logan said. "but that doesn't matter! What matters is the fact that you tried to do this to me! I thought you actually liked me."

"I don't care. You deserved it!" Dana said.

"you know what? I don't care either!" Logan yelled

"fine then, just leave!" Dana yelled.

"fine then! I will!" Logan yelled back.

Logan stormed back to his room and slammed his door, whereas Dana retreated back into her room and slammed the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok so that's the end of Chapter 3. wow that was long! Please review and tell me your ideas!

Will Dana and Logan get back together? Will Chase and Zoey get back together? Will Michael get together with Lily and will Nicole get together with Stanton?

Find out in the next chapter!

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dana sat up in her bed, thinking about how her plan had gone so out of wack. She realized that if Zoey hadn't told Chase then Chase wouldn't have told Logan and her plan would still be in action.

Earlier that night, Nicole told her about what happened on her date with Michael and how that part backfired.

She quickly walked over to Zoey's room to yell at her. She was about to knock on her door when she heard quiet sobs coming from around the corner.

Zoey was sitting on the ground in her pjs.

"Zoey?" Dana said.

"what do you want?" Zoey said, slightly cold.

"why are you crying?"

"because Chase hates me and its all because of you and your stupid plan!" Zoey said running off into her room and slamming the door.

Dana ran behind her and opened the door.

"don't you get it? I want to be alone!" Zoey said loudly.

"No you don't. You really like Chase, huh?" Dana said.

"of course I do! Why else would I be crying like this!" Zoey said.

"I'll explain to Chase."

"I think you've done enough! Now please get out." Zoey said.

"fine. But I'm sorry. I'm fine with what happened with Logan and me. He deserved it."

"maybe Logan did, but Chase didn't!" Zoey said.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to figure something out. I'm sorry again." Dana said quietly before leaving.

She walked over to Chase's room and knocked on the door.

Chase sleepily answered the door.

"what do you want right now. Come talk to me later." Chase mumbled

"Chase I have to talk to you right now!" Dana said, entering his room.

"what?" Chase asked.

"Zoey likes you."

"yeah, as a friend."

"no I mean, she really, really likes you!" Dana said.

"as in like likes me?" chase asked.

"yeah, as in like likes you!" Dana said.

"really? This isn't one of your plans again is it?" Chase asked.

"No! This isn't one of my plans. She really likes you, just like I really like Logan!" Dana said.

"you like Logan?" Chase asked astonished.

"NO! I didn't say that!" Dana said.

"yes you did!" Chase said.

"No!"

"Yes. You like Logan! You like Logan" Chase taunted.

"Listen Chase! I don't like Logan!" Dana said.

"ok, but you like like Logan!" Chase said.

"No I don't!" Dana said.

"yes you do! And just to let you know, he really likes you too!" Chase said.

"really! I mean, whatever, I don't care! And if you tell anyone that I like Logan, which I don't! I'll pulverize you!" Dana warned Chase.

"fine, but you still like him!" Chase taunted Dana again.

"I'm leaving. By the way, Zoey is really upset. She was bawling in a corner outside her room, so I would go and tell her that you like her too. She's in her room now." Dana said before she left.

"thanks," Chase called after her.

He quickly went to Zoey's room.

Zoey answered and was taken back.

"Chase? What are you doing here?" Zoey half-whispered.

He reached over and wiped her tears away with his thumb. He left his hand on her face, his thumb gently stroking her cheek. He leaned forward and briefly pressed his lips on hers.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know the whole truth. I just didn't want –"

He was cut off by Zoey pressing her lips against his. She put her arms around him and pulled him closer. Chase's hand lingered on her face. Zoey snaked her hand up his back as Chase's hands gripped the bottom of her top. She felt the warmth of his hands against her stomach. Chase leaned in to kiss her again. He kissed her so sweetly.

"We should get to sleep." Chase said.

"right." Zoey said.

"do you want to sleep here tonight?" Zoey asked Chase

"If you're ok with that."

"I'm more than okay with that." Zoey said, leading him into her room, closing the door, and pulling him next to her on the bed. She turned on her side so that she was facing him. Chase put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. They soon fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so that was chapter 4. the next few chapters will probably focus mainly on Dana and Logan! Lol but please review with any ideas or thoughts. I always appreciate the reviews! Thanx!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A/N sorry I haven't updated for a really long time! I was busy with school and exams and everything else, but now its all over so yeah! Here's chapter 5!

Dana woke up to her alarm blasting in her ear. She hit the snooze button and drowsily got up. Memories of last night flooded back into her mind.

She remembered that Logan had dumped her last night. She knew that she had to carry on as if nothing was wrong and that she didn't care that Logan had dumped her, but the truth was that it was eating her on the inside. She had messed up so easily. Now Logan would never want her.

She quickly got ready for school and walked to her next class.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan rolled out of bed the next day. He remembered that he had broken up with Dana the previous night. He had really liked her but she had just played him. Logan looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 past 8. "Shit! I'm late for class!" Logan quickly got ready and headed down to his first period class which he had with Dana

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Dana's POV)

I arrived to class with just in time. I was just getting settled at my desk when some guy tries to sit down next to me, I tell him otherwise. He goes and finds a sit somewhere else. Class starts and Logan's still not here. He's probably regretting that he broke up with me. Just as I think that, Logan enters the class, acting like he owns the place. He thinks he so great but he's not that special. I'll show him. I don't need him!

The teacher tells Logan to sit next to me because that's the only seat left.

Great! Just what I need, for him to sit right next to me! He purposely kicked my chair as he seated himself next to me. Usually I would kick him in the shin, but I refrained myself. Act like he doesn't bother you.

I glance over at Logan while he writes something down on a piece of paper. Is he actually taking notes! I'm amazed.

Wait, I take that back. Logan folds the piece of paper. It's a note. He writes something on the front and passes it over to me.

It says Dana on the cover. I quietly unfold it and read the note. It says 'Meet me at the park underneath the big oak tree.'

'why?' I write back.

'Just cause.' Logan writes back.

'fine, when?'

'After lunch, when I get up, you leave 3 minutes later. Make sure no one else is with you.'

'k' I write and quickly turn my attention back to the teacher.

The rest of my classes are a blur. All I can think about is what Logan wants to meet me about. He's probably regretting breaking up with me.

I go to the lunch room and get my lunch. I look around for Logan. He's sitting at our usual table. He looks up and catches my eye. He subtly taps his watch.

I sit down across from Logan, he's still staring at me. I quickly eat my lunch and watch as Logan leaves, tapping my shoulder as he walks by. Luckily no one notices, they're all too interested in the fact that Chase and Zoey have finally realized their feelings for one another.

3 minutes later, I get up and dump what's left of my lunch. I walk to the park and wait for Logan under the big oak tree.

I stand around for about 5 minutes, getting more frustrated. Finally I sit down on the benches and wait for another 5 minutes. Where is Logan? I'm so mad right now.

Suddenly a pair of hands grab my shoulders.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so that's chapter 5! Hope you all liked it! Please tell me if you have any comments! I luv reviews so keep them coming! I promise I'm going to try and update faster now!

So who is this guy now? Is it Logan? Maybe. Review and find out! Thanx for all the reviews so far but keep them coming! Or else! Lol


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Im back! Sorry it took soo long for me to update, but ive been busy! But whatever right? So I finally got this chapter up! So enjoy!

Previously:

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders…

Chapter 6

(Dana's POV)

I whipped around to see a hobo. (haha! You all thought it was Logan! But I had to make it different! Hee hee!)

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"you're sitting on my bench! Get off!" he yelled.

"Sorry!" I said, grabbing my backpack.

I walked around to the opposite side of the tree, where I saw Logan.

"how long have you been here?" I asked, as I walked up to him.

"15 minutes. You?"

"10."

"sit down," Logan said, gesturing to the spot next to him.

I sat down, "what do you want?" I asked curiously.

"I wanted to make sure that you would come."

"well, I came and now, I'm leaving."

"wait," Logan said, grabbing my hand. He kissed me on the cheek and pressed a note into my hand.

"Come" Logan said, leaving his hot breath on my face.

He got up and left, leaving me alone.

I sat on the bench, subconsciously my hand had made its way up the spot where Logan had kissed me.

Shaking my head, I stood up and left for my next class. As I reached the class room, I realized I still had to read his note. I sat down at my desk and opened his note. It said, 'Dana, please come and meet me outside, at the front of PCA, at 7:30 pm. Dress nice please.'

I didn't know whether to go or not? Maybe I could ask Zoey and Nicole? Maybe.

I couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day. What would Logan want to show me at 7:30? I decided I would go.

The rest of the day was a blur as I waited for that moment.

As school ended, I went up to my dorm and did my homework. Before I knew it, it was 5:15.

I went through my closet until I came upon the outfit I was searching for. A tight black skirt with a red halter and red stiletto boots.

I met Logan at the front of PCA. He wore a tan pair of slacks with a blue colored, collared, button down shirt. In his hands he had a lily. My favorite flower.

"you look good." Logan said.

"you don't look so bad yourself." I replied.

"This is for you." He said, showing the lily. He wrapped the lily around my ear so that just the flower part showed.

"why are you doing this?" I asked. "I thought you hate me."

"Just go with it. Close your eyes."

"why?"

"because I said so. Also take off your boots, you won't be able to walk with them on."

"yes I will," I said stubbornly.

"fine, but don't say I didn't warn you. Now, close your eyes!" he demanded

I still didn't.

"Unless you want to be blindfolded, close your eyes."

I reluctantly gave in

"No peaking!"

He took my hand and led me to his surprise.

"Careful," he said as we got onto a softer ground. My stiletto heel sank in the ground and I fell, pulling Logan with me or rather on top of me.

"I warned you."

I realized that we were now on the beach…and that Logan was still on top of me, staring into my eyes as I looked around at the scene.

"Why are you still on top of me?" I asked as I realized this.

Logan blushed and quickly got off.

I sat up and took my boots off.

"so whats the BIG surprise?" I asked

"right here"

I looked around and didn't see anything.

"where?"

"the sunset"

"oh, its beautiful." I said, taking in the array of colors.

"why?" I asked him

"huh?"

"why did you bring me here?" I asked Logan

"I felt like spending a beautiful moment with some." He said

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Logan actually thinks of other people besides himself?"

"yes, I do." Logan said getting angry.

"I cant believe it!" I said

"you are so…"

"what? I'm so what, Logan?"

"you are so…dead!" Logan yelled as he started to chase me.

I screamed (I usually don't) as he ran after me.

As I ran away from him, I turned around and teased him, "can't catch me!"

This only made him run faster.

Soon he caught up to me, but before I could run away again, he grabbed my hand and pulled me back. I crashed in him, hard.

We fell over (again, I know), him on top of me again.

I tried to move my hand from his, but he held it tight.

"logan." I said softly

My hair was in my eyes. I kept trying to blow it from my face, but it kept coming back.

Logan let go of my hand and moved my hair from my eye.

His hand lingered on my cheek and as he looked into my eyes, I noticed something.

Something was different about Logan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so that was chapter 6!!! Yay! Hope it was worth it! It was certainly long! Haha but yeah, hope you enjoyed it. And remember, if I don't get enough reviews no update for a long time. I already have the next chapter almost finished so COME ON!!!!!!!!


	7. AN

Ok guys, this is WriTeRgRl412. I just wanted to let you know that since I had 122 hits on this story and only 5 reviews, I putting this story on hold until I get some more reviews. And just so you know, I have basically planned the story to the end so if you want me to continue, review everytime you read the new chapter. Ok? So I just wanted to let you know that its now on hold.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Logan's POV)

Dana looked so beautiful, laying underneath me.

'Woah! What did I just say?! Beautiful? …………well I guess she really is. Ok now back to the moment.'

Dana was trying to blow a strand of hair out of her eyes and well since I held her hands and wouldn't let go, she kept trying and failing.

My hand automatically went up and brushed the piece of hair from her face.

She looked into my eyes as my hand stayed on her cheek.

I don't know what made me do it, but I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. She felt smooth and warm, but stiff and unwilling.

I broke the kiss, afraid to look in her eyes. Afraid that she'd get angry at me.

She moved under me, lifting and twisting her hips.

She got comfortable and stopped, then she started moving again.

"Dana." I pleaded.

She looked into my eyes, confused. I looked away.

She became angry and pushed me off her.

"what the hell do you think you're doing Logan?!" She asked, infuriated.

'how could I explain to her how much I love her? Woah! Did I just say the L-word? Well I guess I really do, but I can't let her know that! Not yet at least.'

Dana punched, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Answer me!" She demanded.

I smirked at her, "thought I'd take advantage."

She punched me again. 'OW! That girl can hit hard!'

After she hit, she walked away, leaving her boots on the sand. I walked over and picked them up. 'I'll return them tomorrow.'

The next day 

I saw Dana walk into class. She had come in late.

She was forced to sit next to me, the only seat left in the room.

I passed her a note, which she passed back without reading it.

I passed it back, urging her to read it, however, the teacher caught me.

"Mr. Reese, would you like to share something with the class?"

"no sir," I said.

"no, no, come on now. Read your little note out loud." The teacher said

"ok, Dana, you left your boots on the beach. Meet me at the end of school at the lounge to get them back."

Dana blushed as I read the note. The teacher eventually went back to his lesson after lecturing us on note passing during class.

At the end of the day, Dana met me in the lounge. I knew she would come.

"give me my boots" She demanded.

"what's the magic word?" I taunted

"Reese." She growled.

"that's not it."

Dana gave me a threatening look. I simply stood up, grabbed my backpack and started to walk away. She followed after me.

"Logan!" she yelled

I kept walking until I got to my dorm.

"Give me my boots, Reese!" she shouted. "I –"

I pulled her into my dorm and kissed her on the lips to shut her up.

(No one's POV)

Dana put her hand to Logan's chest to push him away, but he didn't budge. She backed up until she was against the wall.

"I don't know what you are doing, but I don't like it."

Logan smirked and pressed his lips to her collarbone. "you don't?" he whispered.

"no" she said, closing her eyes.

"his mouth moved up her neck, placing kissed to her shoulder and up until he reached her ear.

"you don't?" he asked again.

"No." She said, breathing heavy.

Logan lifted his head so his eyes were right in front of hers. He watched as she closed her eyes. He leaned in slowly and brushed his mouth against hers, hoping that her lips were tingling as bad as his were. She let out a small moan. He smirked, satisfied.

"you don't?"

"I do," She said.

In one swift move, he had his arms around Dana and crushed his lips against hers. She couldn't move, even breathe for a moment.

"Logan's hand was in her hair, tangling it. Logan finally pulled away for air.

When Dana tried to look in his eyes, he refused to let her.

"Logan," She said

Logan silenced her as he gently pressed his lips to hers. He lifted her onto the edge of his desk and stepped between her legs. Cautiously his tongue darted out to touch her lips. She parted her lips to let him in. Both of them were pressing into each other, fighting to see who would give in first, but neither did.

Suddenly Dana pulled back and pushed him away. She hopped off the desk.

"Logan," She started, but paused to think.

"we can't do this" she started again.

"why not?" Logan said, moving to touch her cheek.

"don't touch me. I'm not like all the other girls you've dated. You're just going to use me before you toss me aside like the rest of them. I won't let you treat me that way."

"but--" Logan started

"but you won't ever change"

"but --" Logan started again.

"but nothing, Logan. You will never change"

Dana walked out of the room, leaving Logan alone and _hurt_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day 

Logan had woken up late and walked into class. The teacher warned him about being late. Logan looked around the room for a space to sit. The only one left was next to Dana. Neither looked at each other as he sat down.

During lunch, Logan walked to their usual table to find his spot taken by Mark. He was laughing along with Dana.

"Excuse me, you're sitting in my seat." Logan said.

"it's ok Logan. This is Mark." Dana said, "you can sit next to Zoey.

Logan reluctantly gave in, not wanting to make a scene. He started for the seat next to Zoey, but before he could get there, Chase sat down.

There were only 8 seats and the other four were all taken up by Michael and his girlfriend Lily, Nicole and her boyfriend, Stanton. (they all hooked up already.)

"Logan! Pull up a seat, man!" Michael said.

Dana looked at Logan. He stared back as he said, "nah, its alright. I'm not very hungry anymore."

Logan walked away, throwing his lunch in the trash can.

Logan was heading up to his dorm, when he heard a girl calling him back.

"Logan, wait up!" Zoey called.

"zoey, not now" Logan said, as he turned to walk away.

She grabbed his arm. "I know you love Dana."

"How?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

"you can see it in mine, but you couldn't see the love for you in Chase's eyes?" Logan questioned.

"Ok, so Chase told me."

"man, you can't trust him with anything.

"whatever, he also told me how Dana feels about you."

This grabbed Logan's attention. He pulled Zoey down the hall and into his dorm room. He quickly closed the door. Zoey sat down on his bed

"tell me everything you know." Logan said

Zoey explained how when Dana's plan backfired, Dana went to Chase's room to fix things between him and Zoey. She accidentally let slip how she loved Logan. She threatened Chase not to tell anyone, but Chase had to tell Zoey.

When Logan heard that Dana loved him, he became very happy. He hugged Zoey and ran out of the room. Logan ran to the lunchroom to find Mark and Dana kissing.

Mark broke the kiss and left with a bye to Dana and a nod to Logan.

"What the hell was that?" Logan asked

"Nothing, just me and my boyfriend kissing." Dana said innocently

"Boyfriend?! You've known him for what, a day?!" Logan said angrily

"Actually, its 3 days. He's new here."

"I don't care." Logan said before he walked off

He ran up to Zoey's room and pounded on the door. When Zoey opened the door, he entered yelling, "You told me she loved me, but now she has a new boyfriend and she's only known him for 3 days. If she really loved me, then she wouldn't have gone off and kissed the first guy she met."

Chase cleared his throat. Logan looked over at Chase. He had thought Zoey was alone.

"Oh…hey chase"

"Who are we talking about?" Chase inquired.

"As if you don't know."

"right."

"You know logan, I think she's trying to make you jealous." Zoey said.

"what?" Logan asked

"Well, she probably is. You should get a girlfriend and make her jealous." Chase said.

"You're right!" Logan said

Logan quickly ran out of the room and Chase and Zoey went back to '_talking'_

Logan went straight down to the lounge and found Jamie. She was a pretty brunette with her hair down to her shoulders. She had light freckles on her tan skin and was wearing green capris with a white tank top. She was sitting around a bunch of her friends.

As logan walked up to the girls, they fell quite.

"Jamie, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Jamie said, getting up from her seat.

"How would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"

Jamie's eyes lit up, "oh my gosh! Yes!...i mean sure."

Logan smirked, "pick ya up at seven" he said as he left

Jamie went back to her group and told them the latest bit of gossip

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok so that was chapter 8. how was it? Did you hate it, love it?

What's going to happen with Logan and Jamie? And what's up with Dana's new boyfriend?


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day, Logan went to his lunch table. Surprisingly, no one but Dana and Mark were sitting there. He quickly invited Jamie to sit at his table. Jamie sat down across from Mark, next to Logan who was across from Dana. Dana eyed Jamie. As Logan introduced Jamie, the table went awkwardly silent, until Nicole came.

At the end of the day, Logan ran up to Zoey's room. "You were right!" he said as he burst through her door. "She's completely jealous!" Then he ran away.

Logan met Jamie at the lounge at 7. She was wearing a white halter sundress that went down to her knees. "Hey, ready to go?"

"yeah"

They had a good conversation during dinner. Then they walked on the beach.

"Listen, I know you're not really into me." Jamie said.

"wh--. How do you know?"

"I can see it in your eyes."

"Zoey told you?"

"yeah" she confessed

"look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to use you or anything, but I'm in love with someone else."

"dana, I know."

"I'm so sorry for leading you on like this. Can I make it up to you?"

"I don't mind you using me."

"you don't?"

" I know how much you love Dana and I'm willing to help you."

"you are?"

"We could act like a couple and I wouldn't mind."

"Why don't you mind?"

"let's just say I have someone else in mind"

"who?"

"Mark"

"Mark? As in dana's mark?"

"yeah."

"This will work out perfectly!!!"

"how?"

"I date you to get Dana jealous. You date me to get mark jealous. They break up, we break up. I get Dana and you get Mark."

"But how are we sure that they will break up?"

"We'll make them so jealous, that they'll have to. Just trust me. Here's the plan."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

uh oh. What is logan planning? R&R!!

sorry its short!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hey guys I know its been a while, but I've been super busy, but I think that I made this chapter longer, but I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you like it!

Logan walked up to Dana and Mark, with Jamie by his side.

"you know what sounds like fun, double-dating!" said Jamie.

"you're right." Logan said.

"uhhh...that's ok" Dana said.

"who said we were asking you?" Logan asked

Dana looked embarrased

"Logan!" Jamie said, taking his hand

Dana's eyes grew dark.

"be nice!" Jamie said

"Ok, ok, just kidding. We actually were asking you guys. what do you say?"

"that's ok, we're fine" Dana said just when Mark said at the exact same moment, "Sounds great!"

"Mark, can I talk you for a minute?"

Dana pulled Mark off to the side away from Logan and Jamie

"This isn't part of the plan! We're not supposed to double-date with them!"

"Dana, calm down. Just stay cool. They'll never suspect anything." Mark said

they walked back to Logan and Jamie

"sounds like fun!" Dana said.

"how about tomorrow? sound good?" Jamie asked

"that's fine" Dana said. -  
The next day -  
Logan and Jamie met Dana and Mark at the PCA lounge.

They went to dinner at Mimi's. After they all went to a movie.

the seating went like this: Jamie Logan Dana Mark 

Logan decided to show Dana that he was fine without her. He put his arm around Jamie and whispered quietly in her ear, "we have to kiss"

they started making out

Dana noticed this and starting making out with Mark as well

By the time the movie was over, everyone was tired, so they said goodnight and went their ways.

Logan and Jamie were heading to her dorm (like any 'boyfriend' would do), when Jamie stopped and exclaimed, "what the hell was that back at the theater, Logan?!"

"Oh...well I thought it would make Dana and Mark jealous"

"well, how could it? if you didn't notice, they happened to be doing the same thing!"

"yeah but they started after us."

"whatever, I just think that this is getting out of control."

"what?! We have to do things that couples would do, besides we also have to do things that Logan Reese would do."

"fine, but not too far."

"of course. goodnight"

"goodnight Logan"  
-  
The next day ---------

Logan saw Dana, Michael and Lily, Chase and Zoey, and Nicole and Stanton, sitting at their usual table.

Logan quickly went to Jamie's table to ask her to sit with him but he didn't see her.

"Where's Jamie?" he asked the girls there

"LOGAN! HI!" they all shrieked.

"oh Jamies in her dorm room but she said not to tell to not come there" said Shannon

"SHANNON!" they all said

"oops! forget I said that!"

'why would Jamie not want to tell me to not come to dorm?' he thought to himself as he walked away.

he quickly walked up to her room and couldn't believe what he saw Jamie was making out with Mark!

"Jamie?"

"Logan! This isn't what it looks like!"

"oh really? then what is it?"

Jamie and Mark didn't know what to say.

"That's what I thought."

"Logan, can I talk to you outside?" Jamie said. "Please?" she said as he just stood there.

"this is what you wanted!" Jamie exclaimed

"huh? what do you mean?" Logan asked confused.

"Dana and Mark broke up this morning! Now me and you can break up! I get Mark and you get Dana! It's perfect!"

Just as she said this, Dana was walking down the hall.

Jamie noticed and started to kiss Logan.

"get a room!" Dana yelled as she walked past them.

"What was that about?" Logan asked Jamie

"She's probably upset about Mark."

"No, I mean why'd you kiss me?"

"So she knew that we're still together. Later today, we can break up."

"how 'bout now?"

"fine! We're over!" Jamie said

"Great!" Logan said, running after Dana.

"dana!" Logan yelled catching up to her just before she went inside her room.

"what do you want Logan?" she asked.

"I heard about you and Mark. sorry. Jamie and I broke up today as well."

"you don't seem too sad."

"eh, well it wasn't working out."

"oh?"

"anyway, I have something to tell you. Can we talk in your room?"

"I guess."

Logan followed Dana in. As soon as the door was closed, Dana started to say something but Logan cut her off with his lips.

"Logan" She started to say but Logan pressed his lips against hers again.

Dana shoved him off. "What are you doing?! I'm not like everyone else who will do anything to be in your arms!"

"so you didn't try to make me jealous?"

"what? what are you talking about?"

"you used Mark to make me jealous just like I did with Jamie"

"what?" Dana said as Logan realised what he had just said

"you used mark to make me jealous"

"after that, you used Jamie to make me jealous."

"so you admit that you used Mark!"

"so you admit that you used Jamie!"

"No!" they exclaimed together

Logan walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "this is something we both want." Dana closed her eyes as she felt the heat of his breath.

"How do you know I want it?" Dana said, opening her eyes

"I just do"

"How?"

"Someone told me"

"Who?"

"Not gonna tell."

"Tell me!" Dana yelled.

"Make me." Logan dared her

Dana gripped the edge of Logan's shirt, pullin him closer to her. She crashed her lips on his as he slid his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Her wrapped tightly around his neck. His hands slid underneath her shirt and onto her bare back. This caused Dana to gasp slightly and Logan slid his tongue into her mouth. Logan lifted Dana up onto his desk and stepped in between her legs. He left her lips and kissed his way down her neck as she buried one hand in his suprisingly soft, brown hair.

Logan released his grip on her waist. "Dana, I need to tell you something before you get mad at me. The first day I saw you at PCA, I was determined to go out with you, thinking that you were like all the other girls, but you weren't. You were and are different.

Dana looked at Logan questioningly, "where are you going with this?"

"what I'm trying to say is that you deserve to be treated differently, better. I'm trying to tell you that..." He started, but paused and turned away from Dana.

Dana reached out an took hold of his arm. She turned him back so he was facing her again. "what you're trying to say is...?"

"that ever since you came to PCA, I've fallen in love with you." Logan finally said

Dana looked taken back and dropped Logan's arm.

Logan grabbed her hands, "Dana, I love you."

When he got no response, he dropped her hands.

"I shouldn't have said anything" Logan said as he turned around to walk out of her dorm. 


	12. Chapter 11

Hey guys! I know that I haven't updated in like 2 years, but I was busy with high school and everything. Also this is the final chapter.  so I hope you all enjoy!

**Previously**

"What I'm trying to say is…" Logan started to say, but he paused and turned away from Dana.

Dana reached out and took hold of his arm. She turned him back around so he was facing her once again.

"What you're trying to say is?" Dana questioned

"That ever since you came to P.C.A., I've fallen in love with you." Logan finally said.

Dana gasped softly and dropped Logan's arm. Logan grabbed Dana's hands.

"Dana, I love you." When he got no response, he dropped her hands.

"I probably shouldn't have said anything," Logan said as he turned around to walk out of her dorm.

**And now, the final chapter:**

Before he could leave, Dana grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"I love you too." Dana said softly

"What's that?" Logan asked with a smirk

"I love you" Dana said a little louder

"Still can't hear you!" By now, Dana was smiling.

"I love you, you idiot." Dana yelled. Logan wrapped his arms around Dana's waist.

"I know." Dana wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and whispered into his ear.

"Sounds fun!" Logan said before they ran out into the hall. They made their way down to P.C.A's lounge where everyone, including Mark and Jamie, was.

"Logan, I can't believe you!" Dana said as she stood next to the empty chair.

"What, a man has his needs!" Logan said before plopping down on the chair next to Dana.

"What's wrong Dana?" Zoey asked.

"Logan's cheating on Jamie!"

"Actually, Logan and I were never a couple." Jamie blurted out.

"WHAT?" Dana exclaimed.

"Jamie!" Logan yelled

"Oops."

"just like me and Dana" Mark said.

"WHAT?"

"Mark!" Dana said

"oops."

"well, who was Logan 'cheating' on Jamie with?" Nicole asked.

"Me!" Dana said as Logan pulled her onto his lap and started kissing her.

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed

"yeah," they explained how they had secretly loved each other. Dana explained how she was dating Mark to make Logan jealous, and Logan explained that he was dating Jamie to make Dana jealous as well.

"When Mark and Dana broke up, Jamie and Mark hooked up. Jamie and I broke up after I found out about Dana and Mark." Logan said

"Then me and Logan hooked up!" Dana said

"wow…" was all they could say

"Wanna go to the park?" Zoey asked Chase.

"I'd go anywhere with you." He answered with a smile on his face

Everyone decided to go with them, except Dana and Logan. Logan and Dana were now alone in the lounge.

"Wanna makeout?" Logan asked. Dana punched him.

"OW! Have I ever told you that you hit really, really hard?"

"yeah, but you love me." Dana said before she started making out with Logan.

"I've always loved you." Logan said.

"Me too"

"Wait, me or yourself?" Logan questioned

"Myself obviously."

"Hey!"

"but I love you too." Dana said

"I know." Dana punched him again, but this time softer.

"you're so smug."

"Yeah, but it's a part of what makes me so adorable and _love_able" Logan said.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"I'll make you" Dana warned

"I'd like to see that" Logan dared.

"Ok" Dana said as she kissed Logan.

"You win" Logan said

**Hope you guys enjoyed! **


End file.
